AVISSY love (ft oval missy)
by taeheekim406
Summary: they met on minecraft counter-strike... they introduced themselves on Skype... but now, in REAL LIFE they meet... how will it be? Will it be the romance of the ages? Or the pitfall of disappointment? Only you readers will know...
1. Chapter 1: the meeting

div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"AVISSY SERIES:/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Book #1: When Oval Meets Missy :)/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Chapter 1: THE MEETING/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"It's a beautiful sunny Saturday afternoon... and missy is freezing her ass off. (Missy wonders to herself "do I even have an ass"? And in response, the mature voice in her head known as BAE replies that no, no missy didn't have an ass :D ) To make herself warm, Missy decides to walk to a nearby gas-station, which is conveniently two miles away from her house, to buy some butt pads to warm her frozen ass./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" Leaving her house, Missy begins to stroll down the sidewalk and embark on the journey to find butt-pads. As she strolls on the sidewalk path to the gas-station she notices small disturbingly splotchy traces of an unknown white liquid on the ground. Paying no need to this strange liquid, Missy shrugs and continues walking down the sidewalk while humming her favorite tune of "missy had a little black ass"./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" However, the white splotches on the ground expand to become even larger white splotches on the ground as missy continues forward, and Missy, filled with her own stupidly inquisitive curiosity, crouches on the pavement to examine closely. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" The white liquid is stinky, and its physical appearance is no better. Traces of the white continue forward and missy nonchalantly follows its path. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" A few seconds later and missy hears soft moans from behind a nearby building. The unknown white liquid leads to the sound. At this point, missy knows that the liquid can only be two things: spit, shit, or... ...Missy grimaces. "well gotta find out what the fuck that is" she thinks. She quickly fast walks toward the building. Heart thumping she looks around the corner and faces... A male oval fapping, grabbing his dick with his special right (left?) hand. He moans "MISSY" and missy shrinks in fear. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" Missy screams. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"㈴0end of chapter. Sorry that was so bad I was rushed I hope it was good! :)/div 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The craving

"Are you Mount Everest? Because ur a natural beauty I want to get on top of," sang Oval as he jumped up from the building wall while fapping intensely. He winked at Missy while she recoiled with disgust.

"Put that _**thing**_ back in!" She pointed at horror towards Oval's (cough cough) *wood* which was comfortably resting on the top of his pants.

"Ah this buddy?" Oval warmly smiled as he brushed the length of his pepe (insert pepe image) delicately and gently—" _like a flower_?￢ﾀﾝ Missy thought, eyes wide with wonder. Oval edged closer to Missy while she was distracted with his protruding bulk. Like a penguin, he waddled closer and his dick slowly whipped back and fourth. Unfortunately for him, Missy soon caught sight of Oval's attempt to get closer and lifted her left leg up dangerously high in the air (much to Oval's confusion of course). Oval cocked his head in confusion and momentarily stopped his saunter towards Missy. His plan was to fuck Missy—fast and hard, much like riding a horse in a race, and much like he has wanted to do for a very long time—although it wasn't like his plans were ever very successful, or in fact, successful at all. Last time he had tried to carry out a plan, he ended up having to surgically replace his left testicle because it had gotten run over by a truck in an attempt to flash his friend Che—oh wait, but that's for a story later on;).

Anyhow, as Oval stood in his wet underwear and pants while flashing his naked pepe to the world, he suddenly realized something that stood out very clear in his mind. That while this story had progressed, he still hasn't understood why Missy had not yet responded to his question and why her left foot was dangling high over his whole ?.

And at that moment, Missy's foot came crashing down towards the ground where it smashed into Oval's dick.

"Shitshitshitshitshit" Oval cried out as he fell to the ground in agony. "Holymarymotherofgod this is not how we were supposed to meet! This isn't how it was supposed to happen! D:"

Smirking, Missy grabbed his arm and yanked his body up and she pulled his face up to five inches away from hers. They make eye contact and Missy sexily smiled, and pulled down one shoulder of her t-shirt. Oval's breath hitched in excitement and surprise. She continued, as she pinched her bra strap and pulled it down deliberately in a sultry manner.

"You mean like this?" Missy grins seductively.

WELL THAT'S ALL THANKS FOR READING

Anyway, brought to you by penguin publications. ?ￂﾠ


End file.
